cathaysfandomcom-20200213-history
Nasher Alagondar
Lord | aliases = | nicknames = | home = Castle Never, Neverwinter, Sword Coast North, northwest Faerûn | formerhomes = | gender = Male | race = Human | age = | ageyear = | patron deity = Tyr | languages = | reckoning = DR | dob = | dobnotes = | turned = | turnednotes = | death = | deathnotes = | destroyed = | destroyednotes = | parents = | spouses = | siblings = | children = Bann Alagondar, Vers Never | familyrefs = | occupation = Ruler Adventurer | alignment1e = Neutral good | class1e = | refs1e = | alignment2e = Neutral good | class2e = | refs2e = | alignment3e = Lawful good | class3e = | refs3e = | class35 = | class4e = | class5e = | refs35 = | refs4e = | refs5e = }} Lord Nasher Alagondar was the fearless former adventurer and ruler of Neverwinter who held his city firmly in the Lords' Alliance. He was also the "founder" of the Alagondar royal family. Description Nasher had a receding hairline. Personality Brave in the face of his enemies but affable when among his people, Nasher was noted for his steadfast opposition against Luskan and the orcs of the North. He had a great love of music and hearing tales of faraway lands. Possessions Nasher had collected numerous magic items during his adventuring career and was noted for wearing a ring of the ram, a potent ring of protection, and a belt of regeneration (which worked much like a ring of regeneration). He was equipped with some powerful weapons in the form of a mace of disruption and a frostbrand longsword. Relationships Lord Nasher was always accompanied by his bodyguards, the Neverwinter Nine, to whom he gave many magic items from his adventuring days. Nasher once had a wife and had at least two children, Bann Alagondar and Vers Never. According to some records, Vers was said to be his bastard son. Activities As the ruler of Neverwinter, Nasher was responsible for laying many plots and magical contingencies against assaults from the city's warlike rival, Luskan, even going so far as banning maps of the city being made in order to throw off the spies of Luskan and their potential invasion plans. History Young days During his younger years, Nasher adventured extensively for around ten years and garnered a great trove of magical items. During those adventuring days, its was common knowledge that Nasher once slew a minotaur. Ruler of Neverwinter Around 1329 DR, Nasher Alagondar became ruler of the city of Neverwinter. In 1372 DR, the Wailing Death began afflicting the citizens of Neverwinter on Tarsakh 30. Within a few tendays it had brought the majority of the city's inhabitants to death's dooor. With the help of Khelben Arunsun, a ritual was devised to cure the magical disease. Later in 1372 DR, on Flamerule 7, Nasher magically travelled with Piergeiron the Paladinson to Cormyr as a representative of the Lords' Alliance. There he took part in a council, chaired by Alusair Obarskyr, to discuss how to deal with the machinations of the Shadovar and phaerimm after the destruction of Tilverton. Nasher rejected the position of King of Neverwinter for much of his life, accepting the title only in old age. After his death, he was succeeded as king by his son Bann Alagondar. Legacy Many details of Nasher's life were forgotten because of the uncertainty that followed the Spellplague of 1385 DR and the Ruining of 1451 DR. However, the Neverwintans always took pride in the fact that their rulers, the Alagondars, were his descendants. Sons of Alagondar In 1474 DR, the Sons of Alagondar emerged in Neverwinter and waged a campaign of insurgency and propaganda against the rule of Dagult Neverember. Proclaiming themselves as the descendants of the servants and retainers of Lord Nasher—with one of their leaders, Arlon Bladeshaper, claiming to be a descendant of one of the Neverwinter Nine—they wished to restore rule to the rightful line of Alagondar. When the Sons split into two groups, in 1479 DR, one of the splinter groups was named the Nashers in his honor. Appendix Behind the Scenes Lord Nasher was voiced by Gregg Martin (credited as Greg Martin) in Neverwinter Nights 2. Appearances ;Video games * Gateway to the Savage Frontier * Neverwinter Nights * Neverwinter Nights: Hordes of the Underdark (mentioned only) * Neverwinter Nights 2 * Neverwinter Nights 2: Storm of Zehir (mentioned only) External links * * References Category:Fighters Category:Divine champions Category:Divine champions of Tyr Category:Humans Category:Illuskans Category:Males Category:Adventurers Category:Lords Category:Kings Category:Rulers Category:Worshipers of Tyr Category:Members of the Alagondar family Category:Members of the Lords' Alliance Category:Inhabitants of Castle Never Category:Inhabitants of Neverwinter Category:Inhabitants of the Sword Coast North Category:Inhabitants of Northwest Faerûn Category:Inhabitants of Faerûn Category:Inhabitants of Toril Category:Inhabitants of neutral good alignment Category:Inhabitants of lawful good alignment Category:Inhabitants Category:Inhabitants of the City Core (Neverwinter)